Clinic
| período = 1997 - actualidade | xénero = rock experimental, Rrck alternativo, indie rock, post-punk revival | selo = Domino | membros = Ade Blackburn Brian Campbell Jonathen Hartley Carl Turney | antigos_membros = | web = http://www.clinicvoot.org/ }} Clinic é unha banda de garage rock de Liverpool que destaca polo seu son ecléctico de ritmos rápidos. O seu son distintivo é comunmente recoñecido polo seu destacado uso de teclados/órganos e as súas peculiares progrsións de acordes. Historia Clinic formárona en 1997 Ade Blackburn e Jonathan Hartley despois da separación da súa anterior banda, Pure Morning. Destacaron nun principio por usar instrumentos (sobre todo teclados) mercados en rastros e mercadillos. Brian Campbell e Carl Turney uníronse á banda e pouco despois editaron o seu primeiro EP I.P.C. Subeditors Dictate Our Youth através do seu propio selo Aladdin's Cave of Golf. O EP entrou na lista Festive 50 de John Peel a finais de ano, e no ano 1998 lle seguirían outros dous sinxelos auto-financiados. En 1999 a banda asinou con Domino Records. O seu álbum de estrea, Internal Wrangler, aparecería no ano 2000. Os temas do álbum "The Second Line", "The Return of Evil Bill" e "Distortions" foron editados coma sinxelos, e "The Second Line" foi posteriormente usado nun anuncio de televisión de Levi's, polo que foi reeditado. Nese mesmo ano a banda tocou no All Tomorrow's Parties e no Meltdown e xirou con Radiohead. Dous álbumes máis, Walking with Thee e Winchester Cathedral, apareceron no 2002 e no 2004 respectivamente xunto con xiras con The Flaming Lips e unha aparición no Late Show with David Letterman. "Come into Our Room", un sinxelo de Walking with Thee, apareceu posteriormente nun capítulo de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, e o tema sería reeditado e convertiríase no seu sinxelo máis alto nas listas. Tamén dese álbum, "The Equaliser" apareceu na película independente do 2003 Thirteen. A banda editou o seu cuarto álbum, Visitations, en outubro do 2006. "Tusk", o seu primeiro sinxelo, estivo dispoñible como descarga gratuíta na súa páxina oficial en febreiro dese ano, e "Harvest" precedeu ao álbum a principios de outubro. Funf, un recopilatorio de caras-b e rarezas, foi editado en xño do 2007. Clinic tamén apareceu con Roky Erickson no Meltdown Festival de Jarvis Cocker do ano 2007, e noi ano seguinte xirou con Arcade Fire. "If You Could Read Your Mind" do Visitations foi usado na película Hallam Foe o mesmo outono. No 2008 lanzaron o sinxelo "Free Not Free", precedendo o seu quinto álbum Do It!. O temas foi editado coma descarga gratuíta na súa páxina web que tamén contiña a cara-b "Thor". Postariormente aparecería "The Witch (Made to Measure)" coma segundo sinxelo do disco. En marzo do 2009, durante a súa actualización mensual da páxina web, revelaron títulos dalgúns temas do seu seguinte traballo incluído "I Want to Hold Your Face", "T.I.M.E" e "Arthur". Discografía Álbumes * Internal Wrangler - 2000 (Domino Records) * Walking with Thee - 2002 (Domino Records) * Winchester Cathedral - 2004 (Domino Records) * Visitations - 2006 (Domino Records) * Do It! - 2008 (Domino Records) EPs * IPC Subeditors Dictate Our Youth - 1997 * Monkey on Your Back - 1998 * Cement Mixer (1998) * Operating at a Theatre Near You Vol.1 (2004) Category:Bandas de Inglaterra Categoría:Bandas de rock experimental Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de indie rock Categoría:Bandas de post-punk revival